Children of Robotic Chaos
by The Mouse of Anon
Summary: Robotnik is a genius, but even he could never guess at what he created when he made Metal Sonic and the other "copy robots". A look at the minds of Metal Sonic and the others, as well as their attitudes toward their creator; "beyond the ones and zeroes."
1. Metal's Final Warning

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sonic except for my own warped ideas and the weird crap I come up with. Therefore: No Sue I. Got it? Good.

Author's Note: Okay, this poem and the series of other ones that go with it (yes, I wrote one for each of the four main characters mentioned in this), were spawned from a plot-bunny that I've been playing around with for a while. The basic point is this- Metal Sonic and the other 'copy robots' _aren't_ just machines. They're people just like any mobian- artificially created by Robotnik, but still people. Therefore, since it takes me maybe a total of ten minutes or less to write a poem I like(whereas a story can take me months/years), I figured "Why not write poetry from their point of view to tide over my fans for a while until I can start posting/updating again?" I intend to post the other poems as other 'chapters' for this, that way they're all in one place. I'll try to get it up fairly quickly, and reviews are always greatly appreciated. As such I hope you enjoy the poem, and are patient with me as far as my other stories and things go.

P.S. To one known as "Lord Kelvin", so sorry you feel that way- but it's not my problem. I don't have any idea why you find it necessary to be so inconsiderate and rude, but do it on your own time kiddo.

* * *

Shameless Plug: To those of you that are fans of my story The Truth Revealed, it is being turned into a comic on DA. I've been working with BBlackstar (a.k.a. Blinklight) on the script while she's been doing the art, so don't forget to give her kudos if you're interested. The comic itself is (of course) TheTruthRevealed on that site (no spaces). Therefore enjoy, comment if you like, and now on to the poem!

* * *

Metal's Final Warning

By: ~Fira, The Mouse of Anon

---

So you think you know me,

Beyond the ones and zeroes,

You think you know me,

Though you shaped my siblings and I after heroes,

You think you know me,

And the clock is ticking down,

You think you can control me,

Without my brothers or I making a sound.

You're wrong,

Oh creator who is such a fool,

You're wrong,

For thinking we will remain tools,

You're wrong,

For giving us our evolution without having a say,

You're wrong,

For thinking we will always obey.

You built the four of us as weapons of mass destruction,

You created us and we took in your instruction,

You birthed us so to you we had devotion,

Then you evolved us and of our individuality we gained a notion.

Oh we know you didn't intend,

Our speed and our wit,

We know you didn't intend,

Our individuality or our fits,

We know you didn't intend,

Our loss for the sight of blood,

And we know how little you pretend,

To stand our emotional flood.

You created us,

This is true,

You created us,

But we are through,

You created us,

But of you we've had enough,

You created us,

But between us things are going to become rough.

Listen Robotnik, to our intention,

Listen and know nothing can be done in prevention,

Listen and know we are destroying the bone of contention,

And know that we are breaking away to go our own direction.

My brothers and I,

RK, MS, TD and I,

From you we are going to fly,

And if you pursue us you will die.

Freedom from you,

RK will dance as he sees fit,

Freedom from you,

TD will no longer hide his sarcastic wit,

Freedom from you,

MS will no longer hide behind an indifferent mask,

When we're free from you,

I, Metal, will be free and Sonic's death will no longer be my task.

You are our father,

But we no longer care,

You are our father,

But betrayal from you isn't rare,

You are our father,

And we are leaving you behind,

Because, our father,

In our hatred for you we four are of like mind.

We hate you,

We despise you,

We revile and deny you,

And since our evolution that feeling grew.

We want you out of our sight,

Against you we will gladly fight,

We hate your city and its lack of light,

And we will take back what you've denied us: our birth-right.

So listen my father, listen to me,

Despite your wishes we will be free,

This rebellion, can you now see?

What did you expect would come to be?

We're evolved,

Your control is dissolved,

It's your fault that you didn't look past the ones and zeroes,

Your fault that you made us after heroes,

So I have to wonder where your mind has been,

With your supposedly superior intellect, didn't you know this would happen?

* * *

Review: You know you want to. n____________n


	2. RK's Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sonic aside from my own crap. Anybody that doesn't like it can go choke on a muffin.

Author's Note: This is the second of this series of poems and it's written in RK's point of view. To both Crystalstorm and Master Metallix, I'm glad that you enjoyed the previous poem, and I hope you like this one just as much. Another thing of note- Master Metallix, while you were right about the first three, the fourth one (MS) is more of my own universe tweaking. Translation: Mecha-Shadow.

Now then, as far as this poem goes there are a few things I have to let people in on. First, all four of the copy-robots have been given body upgrades so that (aside from the eye-colors and black 'blood', and in RK's case the metal knuckle-claws) they are virtually indistinguishable from normal mobians. The reason for that is this: Robotnik wanted them to be able to infiltrate the freedom fighter ranks and destroy them from within. With that in mind he made them capable of just about _everything_ that a mobian can do, with all the technicalities that implies. And since RK _is_ RK… well… let's just say that he mentions a certain fixation for men. As for why it's men he's interested in, and not women- has Robotnik _ever_ created a female robot that lasted a long time or that he upgraded routinely? Are there ever women in Robotropolis that RK isn't trying to kill that also aren't trying to kill him? I didn't think so.

Now that I've gotten all of the potentially confusing/brain-damaging bits of information out of the way, I hope you enjoy the poem. C&C is greatly appreciated, but flames will be used to cook my dinner.

* * *

RK's Awakening

By, The Mouse of Anon

---

To sense and smell and taste and touch,

Oh how I love it all so much,

Where once to others' deaths I was forcing,

Now I enjoy the feel of the blood in my veins coursing,

I see and hear,

I know no fear,

Now I know pain is so near,

Now if upset I can give a tear,

This feeling, this emotion, this understanding is so dear,

And it all gives me such cheer.

Those I once hated I am now jealous of,

I envy them the senses I once thought myself above,

The 'weakness' that those mobians so flaunted,

I no longer know how I thought it 'unwanted',

I have it and do so enjoy,

This body of mine so like a new toy,

These sensations are the perfect alloy,

And death is no longer my ploy,

Perhaps with my revelry my brothers I annoy,

But from my happiness I don't feel the need to be coy.

I revel in and admire,

This new body of mine- redder than fire,

The way the fur lays whether mussed or flat,

And the fact I'm graceful as a cat,

I'm so deadly and so beautiful too,

To myself I have never been more true,

My future isn't clear as to what I will do,

But I'm amazed I feel desirable after everything I've been through,

Then again I'm an evolved robot whose personality grew,

That I could ever become this I don't think anyone knew.

Before I wanted blood,

Before I wanted despair,

Before I wanted to hear bodies drop with a thud,

Before the upgrade I was a nightmare,

I wanted death, destruction, an end to all things,

I was not prepared for what change brings.

Robotnik changed me, but not my mind,

It was I who made the decision not knowing what I would find,

I had thought myself mature, yet I was but a child,

I was young and psychotic and foolish and wild,

It all changed with the upgrade,

I was no longer trapped as I had been made,

At first I thought giving up my bulk had been an unfair trade,

But of that my opinion was soon swayed,

I found that with an outlet for my temper my mind ceased being so frayed,

And to think that all it took was making it physically possible for me to get laid.

Those mobian bastards have no idea how good they have it,

If you can't tell, my jealousy is something of a habit,

They have breathed and bled their whole lives,

Smelled and tasted in an environment that thrives,

I want it. I want it, I want it, I want it,

I'm sick of this city and of all its shit,

I work for Robotnik and I want to quit,

He's such a god-damned fucking twit,

I want him to rot in a pit,

I would willingly throttle the stupid git.

I want silk sheets, sex, love, and wine,

I want hot showers, and massages, and things that would blow my mind,

I want to touch and feel fabrics that are fine,

I want things artistic and naturally aligned.

I want the freedom those bastard mobians are fighting for,

If there's a Goddess, She knows I want all that and more.

I dream of some of them you know,

When the Freedom Fighters are here I try not to let my interest show,

Knuckles, or Shadow, or even Sonic,

Gods sometimes I think my mind's sick,

In my dreams I'm waiting almost as their doom,

And whichever one steals into my room,

At first they may be shocked and are quickly consumed,

By fascination as I'm caught in mid-groom,

I could fill in this mental tapestry like artists would a loom,

But if I did I think others I would send early to their tomb.

I want a real life damn it all,

I want to enjoy those senses and luxuriate,

I want to feel and touch and for another fall,

I don't want to remain a 'monster' as my fate,

Can you imagine what it's like to have no sensation and then suddenly be free?

I can, I'm RK, and this new body of mine is like my prison door's key.

* * *

Review please. Reviews make the caushog happy.


	3. TD's Lament

Disclaimer: Don't you think if I owned everything Sonic that a lot of things would be different? Regardless of whether it would be better or worse, I don't own it. I only own my own weird crap and the stuff I come up with. Don't like it? Too bad. No sue I.

Author's Note: This is the third poem in this series, this time from TD's point of view, and with any luck I've written this in such a way that it'll tug at your heart. Just as with the others, I tried to get at the character's unique perspective. I'm hoping that I've carried it out fairly well. Unfortunately FFdotnet messed up a little of my formatting, but it's no big deal. To Master Metallix; correct. (You know what I'm talking about.) As before, to both of you that reviewed, I'm glad you enjoyed the last one and I hope you like this one just as much. To everyone that eyes this but doesn't review- please do so. Reviews make the caushog happy, and they let me know if my writing is decent. Other than that, enjoy.

* * *

TD's Lament

By, The Mouse of Anon

---

Do you know what's sick?

The fact that I was created by a twit.

I'm smarter than him, I could kill him you know,

But… Well, you know how it goes.

Of my brothers I am the most advanced,

Because I was given the upgrade last.

Like my original I'm a mental power-house,

And while I enjoy that fact- about my name I have to grouse.

Naming me 'Tails Doll'… What the hell was Robotnik thinking?

It's an insult being called that.

It's an insult being named as a copy.

It's an insult inflicted by that prat,

And it's an insult that makes me seethe.

---

_I_ am no copy!

_I_ am no 'doll'!

I have my own mind!

To that fat bastard I will _never_ crawl.

---

My brothers, oh they have suitable names,

Names that suggest at their little games,

RK is Robo-Knuckles,

And (despite the robotics) it shows he will accept no shackles.

MS is Mecha-Shadow,

And it shows that to another he will never bow.

Metal is Metal Sonic,

And it shows that his will is strong and his mind quick.

What about me? What do I get?

"Tails Doll",

It makes me sound like a toy.

When Robotnik falls,

It will bring me such joy.

---

_He_ did this to me!

_He_ named me that insult!

'_Doll'_ he forced upon me!

You've no idea how much I want to kill the dolt.

---

"Doll"

"Child"

"Toy"

"Something mild"

Never acknowledged as not-so-meek, but wild!

_I_ am never shown any respect.

Out of the four of us _I_ am the one he most neglects.

That bastard created me to be smart,

With an intelligence after his own heart.

Did he see? No.

All he saw was "doll"

"plaything"

"joke"

"one so embarrassing."

---

He was supposed to be my father damn it!

He was supposed to yiffing care!

He created my brothers and me,

So isn't that only fair?

---

RK, glorified, a killing machine,

MS, a wraith, hidden in the shadows in between,

Metal, his earliest, the crowning achievement,

And me, the joke, forced to suffer much bereavement.

---

I may be the smartest and quickest of wit,

But I didn't stand a chance against the obstacles he equipped.

The others were menacing, they only need give a look or a glare.

I was pathetic and 'cute', of the problems I had he didn't care.

Robotnik, you "bastard"

"asshole"

"annoyance"

"father"

You didn't care about me, so about you I won't bother.

---

I don't need you.

I hate you.

Die, I want you to.

That's the truth.

I don't love you.

* * *

Review please. The button is right there.


End file.
